


untitled

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, In Which Cas is a Toppy Bastard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Benny, Warning for mild breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty smut for my faves. Happy Not Valentine's Day!</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/gifts), [ayrdaomei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrdaomei/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. I'm posting quickly to try and break this current writing drought and crash in confidence.
> 
> As it has been pointed out to me that this fits very well into the WAPverse, I've added it in. It's still just a smutty timestamp probably set around the same time as WTLA.

There is sweat gleaming along the long, tan slope of his neck, his eyes wide, lips moving as he silently begs or curses, or both. Knees folded into the vampire’s armpits as he hovers above him, one hand gripping the headboard and the other fisted in the pillow under Benny’s head, he pushes his cock into the heat of his lover’s mouth. Rolling his hips slowly back and forth, letting Benny adjust to the weight and the width of him, before shifting his grip from the bed linen to smooth the damp hair back from Benny’s brow and curl softly around his ear. He cups the vampire’s jaw, elegant fingers curled under his throat to feel the movement of the muscles as they work against his flesh, thumb tracing the lips stretched taut around the length of him. Dragging the pads of his fingers along the blond stubble, he presses in softly, curious to feel the shape of himself moving in and out, the push and the pull, the slip and the slide, the pressure as he skates against Benny’s hollowed cheeks from the inside. He skims his hand to fit gently over the adam’s apple, curving his fingers to cradle it against his palm, feeling the bounce and swallow. Fingertips rest where there would ordinarily be a pulse, but there isn’t one, and the skin is cool under his touch. He tightens his grip slightly, pushing down at the same time as increasing the speed of his thrusts. Under his hand he feels the spasm of Benny’s gag reflex before the vampire gets it under control and then relaxes his jaw. He can feel the ripple as Benny swallows around his length, a tightness and then a release which makes his eyes close with pleasure. 

Castiel bucks harder into the vampire, the slick sounds obscene as he shoves his hips further with each roll. Benny is moaning and humming around his cock as his hands grip Cas’ hips, leaving tiny half moon marks in the skin. He pulls the angel closer to him, burying his face into the damp curls surrounding his cock, trying to take all of him into himself. Drool and precome leak from the side of his mouth, mixing with the tears running from his eyes as the angel pumps in and out with growing desperation. Cas opens his eyes, looking down to the place where they are joined and shakes his head, cooing some kind of soothing sound. He cradles Benny’s head with both hands, fingers stroking through his hair before his thumbs smooth the tears away. He slows, pulls back until just the head of his cock is inside the vampire before throwing his head back and pushing his hips forward to grind mercilessly into Benny’s mouth. His whole body seems to pulse, as with a broken cry he spills hot and hard, barely drawing away enough for Benny to drag in a choked breath before driving in again and then curling in on himself, spent and sated.

He pulls away, soft now, and slides down to kiss bruised lips and nuzzle against the vampire’s throat, petting and smoothing as he goes, whispering words of love into the pale skin, wrapping himself around his lover, holding him until sleep drags them both under.


End file.
